In recent years, electronization and computerization of construction machines including mining machines have advanced. In order to drive an engine mounted on a construction machine by an engine output corresponding to circumstances, electronic control using a controller is performed. Further, a controller for sensing an operating state of a construction machine by various sensors, generating information indicating the operating state from the sensed information, and executing wireless communication processing of the generated information is used. Along with such advancement and high-functionalization/multi-functionalization of electronic control, information processing, and wireless communication processing, it is required to mount a high-performance controller on a construction machine. The high performance of a controller can be achieved by improving the performance of an electronic component such as a numerical processor on which the arithmetic processing performance of the controller depends.